Painting a Portrait
by Betsy86
Summary: He still finds it amusing that she paints her toenails pink. Future Dair!Fluff.


**A little Dair fluff. They need fluff. Witty banter is all good, I need a Sugar Coma from these two. It's worse than season three of Dawson's Creek and I was in agony over Joey and Pacey. haha **

_

* * *

She ain't a princess _

_But she's an artist _

_painting a portrait all over my heart_

_~ Jenny and Johnny  
_

He still finds it amusing that she paints her toenails pink. Not the subtle, soft pink her fingernails are usually painted, but a bright, garish hue that Barbie would be proud of.

He remembers the first time they made love and he kissed his way down her thigh and calf to her instep, quirking an eyebrow in amusement at her toes.

She had shrugged and gave him a small smile. "It's like a secret that no one knows." He had simply nodded, not knowing if she were talking about her nails, or him. She was still denying they were even friends.

But soon he was no longer a secret, after Jenny arrived at the loft unannounced and found them making breakfast. Dan in his boxers, Blair in his shirt, kissing over pancake batter.

In less than an hour the entire Upper East Side knew.

Serena felt betrayed. Chuck thought Blair mad. Rufus was happy that Dan was happy and Eleanor was just happy that it wasn't anything illegal making Blair as giddy as she had been.

Dorota had approved from the start.

Less than two years later and everyone knew her other secret.

Her violent pink toenails, exposed in the sand had matched the posy of wildflowers she carried as she walked down her beach aisle to met him.

She wasn't the Upper East Side princess who used to torture him, but a kind and sweet and annoyingly honest woman who he had come to love.

As he watches her sleep, her foot ducks back under the cover, hiding her coloured nails from view.

"Daddy, can I wake her now?" He glances down a the five year old at his side, holding a single flower and an over glittered piece of card.

He nods and grins at his daughter. "Sure, munchkin."

"Mommy? Mommy, wake up." She whispers in her mother's face, before kissing her cheek. Blair stirs and opens her eyes, smiling at her daughter.

"Morning Sweet pea."

"Happy birthday!" The little girl cheers, thrusting the flower and the card at Blair as she sits up.

Blair smiles and gathers her in her arms. "You made this?" she asks, looking at the card in her hand.

"Yip, and Daddy made you breakfast. Pancakes!"

"Pancakes, I am being spoilt." She smiles as Dan places a tray in front of her.

A frown appears on her face as she looks at her mother. "You're supposed to get spoilt on your birthday."

"I know Baby." Blair agrees, tucking a brown curl behind her daughter's small ear.

"Hey, Ellie, why don't we let Mommy have her birthday breakfast in peace?" Dan holds out his hand to his daughter.

"Okay." Ellie smiles and reaches up to kiss Blair's cheek again, before taking Dan's hand to be led from the bedroom. She stops at the door at looks back at Blair. "Mommy, you have the whole day off work, right?"

"Yea, Baby." She nods, taking a sip of coffee.

"Good." Ellie's blue eyes sparkle and she turns to leave again. Blair shoots Dan a questioning look, but he shrugs and follows his daughter from the room.

He returns less than five minutes later and Blair has set her tray aside, plated empty and coffee mug drained.

"Why did she want to know if I had the day off?" Blair smiles as he lies beside her.

"She has the whole day planned, I think she just needed to know it's not going to get ruined."

"She's planned it?" Blair smiles, "What are we doing?"

Dan shrugs and smirks at his wife. "I dunno, she won't tell me."

"Dan, she's five."

"And your daughter. She was born with the scheming gene."

"She really won't tell you?" Blair asks, a hint of pride in her voice. Dan shakes his head and she sighs. "It's either the zoo or my office. So, the zoo."

"Yeah, I figured it was the zoo." Dan nods, "Act surprised." He warns.

Blair laughs and rolls her eyes. "You should know how amazing my acting skills are."

"Only to well." He replies, remembering her act of biting words and merely tolerating him in public, while whispering poetry to him and making love behind closed doors.

"Where is she?"

"Watching 'Strawberry Shortcake. We've about twenty minutes before she gets bored."

"Twenty minutes?" Blair's eyes spark just as Ellie's did a few minutes before. "I think we can figure a way to pass the time, right, Humphrey?" She kisses him and reaches to pull his tee shirt over his head. Once removed, she kisses along his jaw and down his neck. She kisses his chest, right over his heart.

His heart that she painted violent pink, in secret, many years ago.

* * *

**I know that Blair is slightly OOC, but, a grown up, Momma Blair would surely be less about the scheming and more about the loving, right? haha. Review, let me know what you think.**


End file.
